Toon Monsters
Toon monsters are a kind of Monster card in the TCG and HCCG; specifically, they are a subtype of Effect Monsters. They were much more plentiful in the early days of the game than they are now. They are color-coded orange. Every Toon monster is a cartoon version of a monster that already exists in either the TCG or the HCCG. Typically the stats of the Toon monster are the same as its non-Toon counterpart. All Toon monsters are categorized into 3 "Classes", with each class having its own built-in effect. Class A has currently the largest amount of representatives, even though it is arguably the most restrictive class. Many Toon monsters have additional effects as well as the built-in ones, and these effects are either the same as those of their non-Toon counterparts or better versions altered to benefit Toon decks. The built-in effect of all Class A Toon monsters is: "This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card must first be Special Summoned by Tributing 1 monster you control for each Tribute required to Tribute Summon a monster of the same Level as this card. While "Toon World" is not face-up, this card cannot be Summoned. This card cannot attack the turn it is Summoned. Pay 500 Life Points each time this card declares an attack. When a "Toon World" is destroyed, destroy this card. If your opponent controls no face-up Toon monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly. When this card declares an attack, if your opponent controls a face-up Toon monster, change the attack target to that monster." The built-in effect of all Class B Toon monsters is: "This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card must first be Special Summoned by Tributing 1 monster you control for each Tribute required to Tribute Summon a monster of the same Level as this card. While "Toon World" is not face-up, this card cannot be Summoned. When a "Toon World" is destroyed, destroy this card. If your opponent controls no face-up Toon monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly. When this card declares an attack, if your opponent controls a face-up Toon monster, change the attack target to that monster." The built-in effect of all Class C Toon monsters is: "This card cannot attack the turn it is Summoned. When a "Toon World" is destroyed, destroy this card. If you control a face-up "Toon World" and your opponent controls no face-up Toon monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly." Because Toon monsters involve so much Life Point costs, as well as require the player to control Toon World, Toon cards are generally considered inferior to other Effect monsters. However, there are many support cards for Toon decks released in Light Beginnings and Underworld's Balance which try to speed up the deck and bypass the inherent weakness of Toon monsters. Such cards include Zombie Toon, Toon Giver, and Toon Glossary 2.0. Click here to view the strategies of decks centered around Toon monsters. To see a list of Toon monsters in HCCG, see this page.